villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lisa Gabagoolie
'Lisa Gabagoolie '''is an attractive, deadly, and seductive 32 year old woman with a large pair of '36 Double D's' and the daughter of the crime boss Jon Gabagoolie. Her first and so far only appearance is in Fish? (she is one-time) Adult Swim animated series ''Mr. Pickles. She was voiced by . History Lisa first appears in a diner where she is then greeted by Mr. BoJenkins. The Sheriff then attempts to get Lisa interested in him and appears to succeed; but, Lisa is actually interested in Sheriff, in which Mr.Bojenkins becomes shock. She then attempts to steal Sheriff's cell keys by leaning his head towards her large breasts but Bojinkins catches on and stops Sheriff from falling into Lisa's trap. She interrupts him before he can try to tell Sheriff about this and suggests they go somewhere more private. So she and Sheriff leave the diner. After going into Lewis' 'Intelligence Command Center' and having him search through a criminal database, he finds out Lisa's identity and realizes her true intentions to seduce Sheriff and free Jon Gabagoolie (Lisa's recently imprisoned father). Sheriff takes Lisa to his house and offers her snacks. To which she sensually begins to suck on a sausage in a manner similar to a blowjob, indicating she wanted to have sex with him. But he still doesn't realize this until she introduces herself to Sheriff's mother and suggests they have sex. So Sheriff drives of with her (leaving his mother suspicious). They are once again confronted down the road by Mr. BoJenkins, who once again tries to warn Sheriff about Lisa's true intentions, but this only results in Sheriff mistakenly accusing him of assault and locks him in a cell. She briefly converts with her father and he tells her about his previous failed mission and his time being a prisoner in Mr. Pickle's doghouse; she dismisses these claims for Jon having begun to drink again. After Sheriff comes out of the bathroom, he and Lisa go to the Ooh La La French Motel. Sheriff then does briefly accuse her of manipulating him, but he asks her to prove herself by kissing him, which she does (with Sheriff's mother witnessing this from a distance away). In the hotel, after Sheriff gets undressed and waits for Lisa in a hot tub, she steals the keys from his uniform and frees Jon. He then questions the kiss marks Sheriff left on her face and BoJenkins suggests that Sheriff gave her 'the old Flip and Smash', which angers Jon and he sets out to kill Sheriff. At the hotel, Jon overhears Sheriff (who was still in the hot tub and hadn't noticed they had entered) refer to Lisa as his "girlfriend" and accuses her of having feelings for Sheriff, which she quickly denies and plots to kill him herself. They are confronted by Mr. BoJenkins (who had escaped the cell with the help of Lewis) and he prepares to have a Karate fight with the two of them. However, they all hit each other in the head and fall to the floor. Jon and Lisa both pull weapons on BoJenkins, but they are stopped by Sheriff's mother, who makes them surrender with a shotgun. Sheriff finally comes out of the tub with soap in his eyes which distracts everyone long enough to let Lisa and her father to drive away and escape. They last appear driving away from Old Town that same night when they encounter Mr. Pickles in the road. Jon, having enough of being tormented by Mr. Pickles, runs him over. When he goes to examine his remains, it's revealed that he only hit a fake Mr. Pickles dummy. The real Mr. Pickles then appears and kills Jon by giving him a "special delivery" (in which Mr. Pickles cuts his face open so it opens like the door of a mailbox and shoots him in the mouth), which causes Lisa tearfully to run away into the woods in terror while begging him not to kill her. Mr. Pickles considers walking away, but chases after her anyways, possibly realizing the fact that if Lisa escapes, she may alert the authorities. What happened to Lisa afterwards is unknown as she has yet to make another appearance. Trivia * Lisa Gabagoolie is 32 years old. Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:One-Shot Category:Self-Aware Category:Gangsters Category:Ferals Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Fanatics Category:Rapists